<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пиу-пиу by centrefolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818399">Пиу-пиу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds'>centrefolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (TV), Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other, Video, Winter Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исходники: музыка Rammstein "Radio", видеоклипы Rammstein, "Электрические сны Филиппа К. Дика", "THX-1138", "Бегущий по лезвию" (1982)<br/>Примечание: неграфичное насилие, смертоубийство, невинные поцелуи, разврат, мимоходом странные кинки, почти ничего сюрного</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пиу-пиу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>